


Social Cues

by coockie8



Series: Complimentary Quirks [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autism Spectrum, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Spider Trivia, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: On a sleepless night, Kidomaru finds that his and Kimimaro's individual quirks compliment each other quite nicely.





	Social Cues

**Author's Note:**

> Since the stress of the long, tedious battle to get an evaluation for Autism is killing me, I wanted to explore some Autistic coding through two of my less popular faves and a rarepair that I absolutely adore. I hope you like the fic.

It didn’t happen very often, but on occasion it was very clear that Kimimaro would rather be elsewhere than on the mission. The rest of the sound five didn’t seem to notice, but Kidomaru could always tell when Kimimaro’s mind was elsewhere. On some days, he almost felt compelled to ask him about it, but they were teammates, not friends, and Kimimaro wasn’t particularly fond of his teammates anyway. It wasn’t like his drifting focus was ever detrimental to the mission, Kidomaru figured that’s why no one else had noticed.

Now, they were resting for the night, with Kimimaro on watch. Kidomaru couldn’t sleep, and found himself staring at his team leader, mind racing. He hated nights like this, when his overactive brain wouldn’t shut up. He stood and jumped up into the tree, sitting down next to Kimimaro in silence. They stayed quiet for a moment before Kimimaro glanced over

“You should get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow,” He suggested.

Kidomaru leaned against the trunk, right leg dangling off the branch

“I can’t stop thinking,” He explained.

Kimimaro tilted his head a bit

“The cons of such an intelligent, active mind?”

Kidomaru blushed a bit and averted his gaze at that, sure, everyone knew he was the brains of their operation, but it was nice to hear it spoken. And by Kimimaro no less.

“Something like that,” He muttered after realizing he should probably respond.

Kimimaro let a little smile slip

“Well, I suppose I don’t mind the company, then,” He assured.

Kidomaru sighed softly and looked up at the sky. He wasn’t great at talking to people, he’d never had particularly good social skills, and he was more than a little emotionally constipated. He wanted to ask Kimimaro what was on his mind, but he didn’t really know how to go about it. He figured they weren’t close enough for him to just… Ask. Was he overthinking this? Probably.

“I… Noticed you’ve been a little… Spaced out lately. I was just… Wondering if there was something on your mind?” He hoped that was right.

Kimimaro looked over at him

“I didn’t think anyone would notice. You really are quite observant,” He praised.

Kidomaru averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, blushing a bit

“I think it’s important to know the state of your teammates, whether that be physically or psychologically. If something’s bothering you, be that pain from an injury, or just something someone said that you keep thinking about, there’s the chance, albeit tiny, that you could become slightly less effective, which would lower our efficiency during the mission,” He rambled.

Kimimaro just listened to him blather on with a gentle smile. Kidomaru quickly noticed that he was just rambling and he immediately stopped talking, lowering his gaze in embarrassment

“Sorry,” He mumbled.

Kimimaro scooted closer and smiled

“No, I like listening to you talk, You’re so passionate,” He cooed affectionately.

Kidomaru cleared his throat and blushed deeply. Now he felt shy, he was so used to people thinking he talked too much, and telling him to shut up. Kimimaro sighed softly

“I suppose I’ve been feeling a little off,” He suddenly informed “Like maybe I’m getting sick.”

Kidomaru nodded in understanding. Kimimaro didn’t really get sick, so he could understand why that was occupying his mind.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Kimimaro lowered his gaze and shrugged

“I think so, it’s just distracting,” He assured.

Kidomaru gently patted his leg in an awkward attempt at reassurance, quickly pulling his hand away when he realized he’d overstepped Kimimaro’s boundaries. Kimimaro looked down at his hand and smiled a bit, gently grabbing it. Kidomaru flinched and tensed a bit as Kimimaro caressed the back of his hand with his thumb

“You have soft skin,” He commented.

Kidomaru swallowed thickly, feeling incredibly flustered. If he didn’t know better, he’d say Kimimaro was hitting on him. But he did know better. No one had less adept social skills than Kimimaro, he didn’t understand social norms or cues, and he tended to be a little awkward. Physical contact with anyone but Orochimaru, and occasionally Kabuto, made him upset and anxious, and he was incredibly sensitive to auditory stimulus, which was why he was so soft spoken.

Kimimaro instigating physical contact outside of training or battle was a great sign of trust. Which was a huge part of the reason Kidomaru felt so flustered by the hand holding.

“Sorry for grabbing your leg,” He blurted out awkwardly.

Kimimaro tilted his head and smiled

“It’s alright, I know you were just trying to make me feel better,” He soothed.

Kidomaru lowered his gaze, blushing deeply. Kimimaro was still holding his hand, and it was starting to feel weirdly intimate. It wasn’t uncomfortable or anything, Kidomaru just didn’t know how to take it

“Uh… Kimimaro,” He started “This is starting to feel a bit… Intimate,” He informed, averting his gaze.

Kimimaro looked down at their hands

“Oh, I’m sorry,” He mumbled, pulling his hand away.

Kidomaru winced

“It’s okay, I just… It’s probably just me. I’m weird, and touch-starved,” He chuckled sheepishly.

Kimimaro looked into Kidomaru’s eyes and just held his gaze for a moment. Kidomaru felt it would be rude to break eye contact, no matter how uncomfortable the intensity made him.

“May I kiss you?”

Kidomaru was positive his brain had short-circuited at that and he went red up to his ears

“K-Kiss me?” He stammered.

Kimimaro nodded, taking Kidomaru’s hand again

“Yes. May I kiss you?” He repeated.

Kidomaru swallowed and nodded. Kimimaro shifted closer and leaned forward, closing the gap between them and pressing a gentle kiss to Kidomaru’s lips. Kidomaru’s breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut. He’d never been kissed before, so it was new to him, and he was worried about making a bad impression. Kimimaro slowly pulled away and Kidomaru opened his eyes, glancing up at his leader nervously

“You have soft lips too,” Kimimaro commented, almost cheerfully.

“Th-Thanks,” Kidomaru sputtered “You too.”

Kimimaro frowned a bit

“I’m sorry, did I overstep? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” He worried.

Kidomaru quickly shook his head

“No, it’s not that!” He assured “I’ve just… Never been kissed before.”

Kimimaro licked his lips before pulling Kidomaru into another kiss, pressing closer, deepening it this time. Kidomaru had too many hands and he didn't know what to do with any of them. Kimimaro cupped Kidomaru's face, practically climbing into his lap. Kidomaru lost his grip and nearly fell out of the tree. He was certain all the blood in his body was in his face right now with how red he was. Kimimaro blinked in confusion

"Is everything alright?" He wondered.

Kidomaru swallowed thickly, bringing a hand over to press his erection down

"I… Uh. The bite of the Brazilian wandering spider can cause long and painful erections, as well as other symptoms, in human males," He blurted out.

Kimimaro tilted his head

"Really?" He hummed "Interesting."

"Spiders are vital to a healthy ecosystem. They eat harmful insects, pollinate plants, and recycle dead animal and plants back into the earth. They are also a valuable food source for many small mammals, birds, and fish," He continued, eyes darting nervously.

Kimimaro sat back, just listening as Kidomaru rambled, completely oblivious to his growing problem.

"Spiders eat more insects than birds and bats combined." Why was he still going?

"Male spiders weave a small 'sperm' web. They then place a drop of semen on the web, suck it up with their pedipalps, and then use the pedipalp to insert the sperm into the female." At this point, he was pretty certain nothing could stop him.

Until Kimimaro gently put a finger to his lips. His breath hitched and he looked Kimimaro in the eye.

"I do believe I've made you uncomfortable," Kimimaro commented.

Kidomaru cleared his throat and shook his head. He didn't want Kimimaro to think he'd done something wrong, so Kidomaru moved his hand, exposing his shame

"N-Not uncomfortable, I just-..." He averted his gaze and blushed even deeper, if possible.

Kimimaro glanced down at the tent in Kidomaru's tight shorts

"You're hard," He mumbled. 

Kidomaru swallowed thickly and nodded, tapping the tree nervously. Kimimaro reached down and pressed on the bulge, making Kidomaru flinch and whimper

"F-Fuck," He cursed softly.

Kimimaro pulled him into a kiss as he continued to knead his cock. Kidomaru had never had someone  _ else's  _ hands on him before, and he couldn't help but find it a bit intense. He broke the kiss to tilt his head back and moan, humping up into Kimimaro's touch. He figured they could go either way.

“Kimimaro, I… I’m gonna fall,” He warned breathlessly.

Kimimaro nodded and pulled away

“You’re right, we should do this on more stable ground,” He agreed.

He tugged on Kidomaru’s arm to urge him to follow before hopping out of the tree. Kidomaru followed after him, watching as he woke Jirobo up, who groaned in sleepy frustration

“Keep watch, Kidomaru and I have private matters to discuss,” He ordered, leaving no room for argument before heading off, beckoning Kidomaru to follow.

Kidomaru shot Jirobo a sheepish grin before quickly following after Kimimaro. It wasn’t the most subtle thing in the world, but he was too horny to care. Besides, he only really considered the rest of the sound five friends because he didn’t have any other options. Sakon was alright, but he didn’t care much for Tayuya’s harsh treatment. He’d been through enough, looking the way he looked.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Kidomaru was pushed against a tree and kissed deeply by an incredibly eager Kimimaro. He didn’t know if Kimimaro had ever had sex before, and he didn’t think this the appropriate time to ask, so he just didn’t. Instead, opting to wrap two pairs of arms around Kimimaro’s neck and waist, while resting his remaining hands on Kimimaro’s hips. He hoped the multi-limbed sensation wouldn’t freak him out, like it tended to do with a lot of people.

Luckily, Kimimaro didn’t seem to mind, in fact, he seemed to enjoy it, if his shudder and excited little purr was any indication. He broke the kiss to tug gently on Kidomaru’s clothes

“I would like you to undress, now,” He purred, once again, not leaving much room for argument.

Kidomaru nodded and lowered his gaze as he stripped, feeling a little insecure, not normally one willing to get naked in front of someone. The truth was, despite his arrogant bravado, Kidomaru was riddled with insecurity. He was slim, yet compact, as to be expected of a 14 year old shinobi, but, regardless, he didn’t think he was much to look at. He truly didn’t think he was at all attractive, which was why he relied so heavily on his intellect. As far as he was concerned, intellect, and battle effectiveness was all he had going for him. Which was, really, all one needed to be a good ninja, but didn’t get you particularly far in the ways of finding a significant other.

“Are you alright?” Kimimaro suddenly asked, causing Kidomaru to wince when he realized he’d gotten lost in thought.

“Yeah, sorry, was just hating myself,” He chuckled self-deprecatingly.

Kimimaro’s expression turned very distressed

“Hating yourself? Why do you hate yourself?” He worried.

Kidomaru sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck

“I-It’s just a joke,” He assured awkwardly, quickly remembering that most humor was a bit lost on Kimimaro, who tended to take everything literally.

Kimimaro wrapped his arms around Kidomaru’s neck and gently kissed the closed eye on his forehead

“Don’t make jokes like that. You’re too wonderful to hate yourself,” He cooed, making Kidomaru blush deeply and reach up to hide his face in his hands.

He took Kidomaru’s hands in his, gently pulling them away from his face before kissing the tip of his nose

“You’re brilliant and beautiful, and I love talking with you. You’re so passionate,” He continued.

Kidomaru make a small noise in the back of his throat

“Quit it,” He mumbled, blushing so deeply his face felt hot.

It wasn’t often he was complimented, and certainly never about his physical aesthetic. Kimimaro nodded and stepped back to strip before gently pulling Kidomaru down on top of him

“However you would like to proceed, I’m fine with,” He assured.

Kidomaru looked Kimimaro over and swallowed thickly

“Okay, I’ve never really… Done this before, so I’m not really sure  _ how  _ to… Proceed,” He admitted.

Kimimaro propped himself up on his elbows

“Kabuto and I have engaged in a variety of sexual activities, so I can take the lead if that would make you more comfortable,” He offered.

Kidomaru bit his lip and nodded

“I think that would be for the best,” He agreed before gasping softly when Kimimaro promptly flipped their positions.

“I’ve never assumed a dominant roll, but I’m a fast learner. Please, don’t hesitate to let me know if anything I do causes any form of discomfort.”

Kidomaru nodded before flinching when Kimimaro wrapped a hand around his dick. Skin to skin was different, far more intense than groping through clothes. He tilted his head back and whimpered, humping up to meet Kimimaro’s steady strokes. He wouldn’t last long like this, he had an unfortunate lack of sexual stamina.

“You’re quite large,” Kimimaro commented, squeezing the head, causing precum to bead at the tip “Especially for your age.”

Kidomaru looked down at Kimimaro’s hand, watching as it moved along his shaft

“Fuck, I’m getting close,” He warned, and, of course, by ‘getting’ he meant ‘I’m literally about to cum right now’.

Kimimaro gave him one last firm stroke before easing off

“I’d rather if you came with me inside you.”

Now that  _ did  _ short-circuit his brain a bit. He hadn’t  _ really _ processed that Kimimaro would be fucking him. Not that the concept turned him off, quite the opposite in fact, he just simply hadn’t processed it. He swallowed thickly and nodded, spreading his legs to give Kimimaro room to work. He glanced down at Kimimaro’s cock, long and perfect, jutting out from his groin. Did  _ every  _ part of him  _ have  _ to be ridiculously perfect and beautiful. It was positively  _ drooling  _ precum, which filled Kidomaru with a small amount of pride to see how he was affecting the, normally, so stoic man.

“I don’t really have a gag reflex if you want me to suck you off,” He offered.

Kimimaro tilted his head

“I’ve never had oral sex preformed on me before,” He informed before sitting back, eager curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

Kidomaru made himself comfortable between Kimimaro’s legs and wrapped a hand around the base of his dick, licking the head before slowly taking him to the root. Kimimaro covered his mouth and shivered, eyes hooding, cheeks flushing deeply as he watched Kidomaru bob his head along his shaft

“I… I suppose a gag reflex w-would make your jutsu a little… Difficult to use,” He commented.

Kidomaru looked up at him, mouth pressed against Kimimaro’s groin, cock nestled in his throat. Kimimaro squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hand a little harder against his mouth

“G-God, I want to thrust but… I don’t want to hurt you,” He whimpered.

Kidomaru pulled off for a moment to catch his breath, jerking Kimimaro off in the meantime

“You can fuck my throat, I’ll be fine,” He assured.

Kimimaro went very red in the face at Kidomaru’s vulgar language

“You’ve been spending far too much time with Tayuya,” He mumbled, almost as if he were a bit embarrassed.

Kidomaru pushed himself up so he was kneeling

“It’d probably be easier if you were standing, though,” He suggested, glossing over the Tayuya comment.

Kimimaro nodded and did as instructed. Kidomaru gently gripped his thighs and opened his mouth, relaxing his throat as Kimimaro slid inside. Admittedly, he didn’t actually know if he’d be fine, since he’d never done this before, but he wanted to please his partner. Kimimaro gently tangled his fingers in Kidomaru’s hair, tugging it loose from it’s tie, as he slowly thrusted in and out of his mouth. Kidomaru squeezed Kimimaro’s thighs a bit while reaching up to pull his hair tie out now that it had started to pull a bit. He normally didn’t like to let his hair down around other people, since it tended to have an untamable curl to it, but with his cock buried in a throat, he figured Kimimaro wouldn’t be paying much attention to his hair.

Kimimaro tightened his grip on those unruly locks and quickened his pace. Eyes screwed shut, skin flushed, and panting heavily, it was clear he was getting close. Kidomaru didn’t really mind if Kimimaro wanted to cum in his mouth, he’d just jerk off or something. But Kimimaro dug his nails into Kidomaru’s scalp a bit and forced himself to stop before easing out of Kidomaru’s mouth

“You have interesting anatomy,” He commented breathlessly.

Kidomaru swallowed the excess saliva that had gathered before reaching up to wipe the drool off his chin

“Is that good or bad?” He worried.

Kimimaro gently pulled Kidomaru’s upper lip back to get a look at his massive, doubled canines

“Unsettling, but good,” He assured.

The truth was, Kidomaru didn’t know why he looked the way he did. There were, of course, theories, but no one knew for sure. Orochimaru’s theory was that he was a throwback to a long lost clan. Since it was the theory that made the most sense, that’s what they went with.

He let Kimimaro push him back so he was lying down, and spread his legs to give him room to get comfortable. Kimimaro kissed him deeply before pressing three fingers to his lips

“You have surprisingly thick saliva. It will be quite useful,” He purred.

Kidomaru smirked before taking Kimimaro’s fingers into his mouth and eagerly lubricating them. He whined in disappointment when Kimimaro pulled his fingers away. So Kidomaru liked to have things in his mouth, sue him. Kimimaro just smiled a bit as he slowly pressed a finger into Kidomaru, expression quickly turning to one of concern when Kidomaru tensed up and whimpered, a pair of hands immediately shooting up to grab at Kimimaro’s arms, unintentionally digging his nails in. Kimimaro nuzzled his cheek before showering him with little kisses

“Relax. It won’t hurt so much if you relax,” He soothed.

Kidomaru took deep, shaky breaths, trying to heed Kimimaro’s suggestion

“I’m fine, it just… Stings a bit,” He muttered, averting his gaze.

Kimimaro wrapped his free hand around Kidomaru’s cock, slowly stroking him to help him relax. Kidomaru tilted his head back and whimpered softly. He wanted to thrust up into the feeling, but any movement made little prickles of pain crawl up his spine from the, welcome albeit painful, intrusion. Kimimaro slowly pumped his finger in time with his stroking, steadily working Kidomaru open

“If it’s too much, we can stop,” Kimimaro assured, easing a second finger in once Kidomaru relaxed, causing him to tense up all over again.

“No, I’m fine,” He huffed, averting his gaze, it wasn’t often he was wanted physically, so he wasn’t about to blow it by being a little bitch.

It wasn’t an unbearable pain, so he’d power through it. Kimimaro started peppering kisses up and down Kidomaru’s neck, even gifting him with a couple playful nips. Kidomaru tilted his head out of the way to give Kimimaro more room to work. Kimimaro couldn’t stop himself from sucking a dark hickey into the crook of Kidomaru’s neck. Kidomaru hummed contently

“I’m not explaining that,” He breathed.

Kimimaro smiled and pressed his fingers in as deep as they could go before pressing the third inside and hooking them, pressing down  _ hard  _ on Kidomaru’s prostate, making him go rigid and let out a startled cry, dick oozing precum

“Oh f-fuck,” He whimpered, spreading his legs wider and pressing down on Kimimaro’s hand now.

Kimimaro tilted his head and rubbed his fingers against that spot, enamored with the way Kidomaru shook from the intensity of the pleasure. He released Kidomaru’s cock to pin his hips to the ground while he absolutely tormented that spot, a devious little smile playing on his lips. Kidomaru arched his back and sobbed, clawing at the dirt and squirming, like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to press into the action, or wriggle away from it

“K-Kimi, don’t, I’ll cum!” He warned, tears welling up in his eyes.

Kimimaro blushed a bit at the nickname before slowly pulling his fingers out

“I’m sorry, you just looked so beautiful,” He breathed.

Kidomaru took deep, ragged breaths, cock twitching with need, tears now streaming down his cheeks

“ _ This  _ is beautiful to you?” He scoffed, he was a mess and he knew it.

Kimimaro nodded eagerly

“You look and sound so… Enticing right now…” He purred, reaching down to squeeze his cock, which had started to flush red from neglect.

Kidomaru swallowed thickly, breathing a little more evened out now

“If you say so,” He huffed.

Kimimaro leaned over Kidomaru, lining his cock up before slowly pressing inside, biting his lip hard at the feeling. Kidomaru wrapped a pair of arms around Kimimaro’s neck and gripped his arms with another pair. Unsure what to do with the last pair, he grabbed at the grass. Kimimaro bottomed out with a soft groan

“Kidomaru,” Kimimaro whimpered softly “You’re so  _ hot _ .”

Kidomaru chuckled breathlessly before wincing a bit when Kimimaro shifted. He wanted to tell him to wait, just give him a moment to adjust, Kimimaro was much bigger than three fingers after all, but he didn’t want to neglect him any longer. So he just brought a hand up to cover his mouth so he wouldn’t whimper. Kimimaro buried his face in Kidomaru’s shoulders and slowly rutted into him, actually cursing a bit under his breath, a strange sound from the ever proper Kimimaro. The consistent movement caused the prickling to turn to stinging, then the stinging to burning. Kimimaro made a small sound before he pulled out

“Do you mind turning over?” He requested breathlessly.

Kidomaru swallowed before doing as asked, pressing his chest to the ground and hiding his face in his arms. He was a little embarrassed being so on display. His breath hitched and he whimpered softly when Kimimaro sank back in, his previous rutting replaced with shallow thrusting. The burn was tolerable, but Kidomaru wasn’t exactly deriving enjoyment from their activity anymore. As Kimimaro’s thrusts got more intense, so did the burn, until Kidomaru couldn’t keep quiet anymore

“O-Ow,” He hiccuped softly, subconsciously inching his hips away.

Kimimaro’s thrusts slowly and he wrapped his arms around Kidomaru’s waist while he leaned over to nuzzle just behind his ear

“Am I hurting you?” He panted.

Kidomaru took the brief reprieve to catch his breath

“I-It burns,” He whimpered.

Kimimaro made a small sound before he pulled away, and Kidomaru flinched when something wet hit his tailbone before trickling down. He jerked away slightly when Kimimaro’s hand appeared under his mouth

“I need saliva,” He informed.

Kidomaru hummed in understanding before gathering a good amount in his mouth then drooling into Kimimaro’s hand. It was a bit disgusting, but it was all they had to ease the way. He glanced over his shoulder to watch Kimimaro slick himself up

“Did you spit on me before?” He decided to asked.

Kimimaro nodded

“Yes, to add lubrication,” He explained.

Kidomaru nodded in understanding before resting his head on his forearms again, gasping when Kimimaro pressed inside him, much slicker and going in far easier this time. Kidomaru relaxed and made a small, content purring sound, it didn’t burn so much anymore. Kimimaro gripped his hips and started thrusting into him, causing him to throw his head back and moan when his prostate was bumped

“G-God, Kimi,” He whined, lifting himself onto his elbows and pressing back to meet Kimimaro’s thrusts “That feels so fucking good.”

Kimimaro tangled a hand in Kidomaru’s hair and yanked his head back, forcing him up onto his hands, and his back to arch. Kidomaru whined desperately and brought a hand down to jerk off in time with Kimimaro’s thrusts. He was  _ so  _ close, he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. Kimimaro’s thrusts relentlessly tormented his prostate, and he couldn’t keep the tears that streamed down his cheeks, and bridge of his nose, where his third eye had also begun to water.

“A-Are you close?” He whimpered, he didn’t  _ want  _ to cum before Kimimaro, but if he wasn’t close yet, it wouldn’t really be presented as an option; he simply couldn’t hold it any longer.

Kimimaro nipped and sucked on his neck, leaving more marks Kidomaru would refuse to explain, not really answering the question. Kidomaru cursed softly in defeat, hanging his head back and sobbing softly as he came. Kimimaro, still pressed deep inside, turned Kidomaru over before continuing to thrust. Kidomaru went rigid and tears sprung to life in his eyes again

“O-Oh fuck,” He cursed, shrinking a bit under Kimimaro’s devious, slightly sadistic little smirk.

He wrapped his free hand around Kidomaru’s wilting erection and gave it a firm squeeze. To which Kidomaru covered his mouth to keep from crying out. He was so over sensitive, and it was clear Kimimaro was intent on torturing him, just a bit. The relentless abuse to his prostate coupled with Kimimaro’s leisurely stroking was almost enough to drive him mad, and it was certainly enough to make him beg

“P-Please cum,” He pleaded, squirming and twisting his hips as much as Kimimaro would allow, in a desperate attempt to escape the intense over stimulation.

Kimimaro squeezed the head before relentlessly teasing the tip with his thumb

“I hope to make you cum a second time,” He purred.

Kidomaru sunk his teeth into his bottom lip and sobbed softly, still trying to escape

“I c-can’t, please,” He begged “Please cum, God!”

Kimimaro’s eyes hooded and he shivered, finally showing some mercy and releasing Kidomaru’s spent cock, pressing as deep in as he could go and moaning softly as he came. Kidomaru slumped, panting heavily, tears and drool dripping off his chin, looking absolutely wrecked

“You… A… Jerk,” He barely managed to get out through gasps for breath.

Kimimaro flashed him a cute, innocent little smile

“I like how it feels when you squirm with me still inside you,” He explained.

Kidomaru peeked up at Kimimaro and swallowed thickly

“It was  _ so  _ intense, you prick,” He huffed “I am  _ so  _ doing that to you some time.”

Kimimaro’s face lit up

“So there will be more than one time?” He cooed excitedly.

Kidomaru sat up a bit, wincing when a small bit of pain flared up in his backside

“I mean… If you want there to be more than one time,” He mumbled bashfully.

Kimimaro nuzzled his cheek affectionately before helping his get dressed, after which he quickly clothed himself. Kidomaru followed Kimimaro back to their little camp, now sporting a bit of a limp. Something else he had no intention of explaining.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so thrilled with how this fic turned out and I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> I also adamantly refuse to believe that Kimimaro did not notice he was sick until he was actively coughing up blood. If you're coughing up blood it's probably because your organs aren't functioning correctly, and if your organs have stopped functioning correctly, you are well into the late stages of an illness, of which there HAD to be other symptoms. Even if the only other symptom is pain. I feel like there isn't an illness or disease that exists that only has 1 symptom and that symptom is late stage organ failure.
> 
> Also, I don't think it's ever really explained who or what the fuck Kidomaru is. Yes, there are clearly some people in the Naruto world that are... Odd (Kisame comes to mind. Dude's a fucking land-shark), but I kinda hate that there isn't really an explanation for why these people are like that. At least not Kidomaru. People just bein' born with 6 arms and 3 eyes in this world apparently. If anyone has any canon info on why Kidomaru looks like that (and actual canon, not a headcanon you believe really hard), I would love to hear it. I'd also love to hear any theories you have on why he be lookin' that way, just be clear if it's a theory, headcanon, or actual canon, so I know.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
